


Love Notes

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nia is seduced, loved, by her favourite fan.AU.





	Love Notes

_Write me love notes with your nails on my back and I’ll write them with my tongue between your thighs..._

When the note had come, she had not believed it. It was rare for people to make a move on her, much less be serious. All the same she had been pleased when she came back to her hotel room and found herself face to face with a fairly sweet looking girl. 

Nia had smiled when she stripped, moving away to shower, returning to see the girl was now also naked, and waiting to take her to bed. Nia had sighed, rolling her eyes before moving to settle on the bed, beckoning for the girl to join her. 

“If you were serious....”

She teased, gasping slightly at the way the girl kissed her, firmly and clearly laying claim to her. She couldn’t help but feel as if she might be about to enjoy her first real taste of being wanted, wanted by someone who she hadn’t had to seduce. 

The girl had pressed slow, tender kisses down Nia’s body, murring softly when Nia’s legs fell wider open, moving to taste Nia softly, trailing her tongue slowly over the girl’s clit, teasing it until Nia was beginning to scratch wantonly at her back, mewling softly. The girl had taken pity on her eventually, focusing herself on her job, moving from lightly teasing Nia’s clit to pushing up into her with her tongue, setting a slow but passionate pace that drew more mewling from Nia even as she grew ever closer to release. 

Release, when it came, was rewarded with a soft purr as the girl cleaned Nia’s thighs and pussy clean, the girl’s smile almost wolfish if she kissed her way back up Nia’s body.

“Do you believe me now?”

“.... Yeah, yeah I do.”


End file.
